Humor Garing ala Harvest Moon
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Fic ini berisi Humor-humor garing nan GJ dgn chara-chara dari harvest moon. DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ! Setiap chapter berisi 4 episode...Rated T karena bahasanya... please review


**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Humor Garing Ala Harvest Moon © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

Eps 1. Humor garing

"**Alasan nggak boleh bantu**"

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya... Setelah Claire mengurusi tanaman-tanaman dan ternak-ternaknya. Ia pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dapur dan memakai celemeknya dan kemudian mulai memasak makan siang. Sementara di ruang tengah, keluarga Claire sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ayah..." panggil Karin.

Karin adalah anak kedua Claire yang juga merupakan anak bungsu berumur sekitar 6 sampai 7 tahun. Ia berambut coklat dan memiliki mata berwarna biru seperti Claire. Orang yang dipanggilpun segera menoleh kearah anaknya dan melepaskan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku membantu ayah?" tanya Karin sambil menunjukkan pinset yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Setelah melihat barang yang dipegang langsung kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Aduh, Karin. Kalau itu..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melainkan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Anak sulung Claire, Sora. Sora adalah seorang anak laki-laki remaja yang memiliki rambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Ia sedari tadi sedang asyik berkutat dengan PS2 nya yang berada di depan televisi. Ia menoleh kearah ayah dan adiknya yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah melihat benda yang di pegang adiknya, ia langsung tahu maksud apa maksud adiknya. Tanpa mendengar percakapan mereka. Matanya berair kelihatan seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Mmmmm...kkkkkk... Hahahahaha... Hah..?" tawanya langsung berhenti, setelah ia melihat ayahnya memelototinya. Kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan gamenya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Boleh ya? Karin ingin sekali membantu ayah." rengek Karin dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau soal itu... Jangan ke ayah ya." jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang, kenapa tak kau biarkan Karin membantumu? Kelihatannya ia ingin sekali membantumu." sahut Claire dari dalam dapur.

"Tapi, Claire. Kalau ini tidak bisa."

"Ayah tidak suka ya? Kalau Karin membantu ayah?" tanya Karin dengan wajah kecewa.

Ayahnya semakin bingung. "Bukan. Bukannya ayah senang sekali Karin mau membantu ayah. Tapi..." Ia melipat korannya, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tappiii... Kalau mau membantu mencabuti rambut putih (alias uban), lebih baik Karin membantu Paman Thomas, Paman Doug, Paman Harris atau yang lainnya. Jangan ke ayah. Rambut ayah memang sudah berwarna seperti ini dari dulu. Ini kan bukan uban. Memangnya Karin mau membuat ayah botak?" Lanjut Skye sambil sweatdropped.

Tawa Sora langsung meledak. Claire tertawa dari dalam dapur. Skye hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan menghela nafas panjang.

Eps 2. Humor garing

"**Semalaman yang sia-sia**"

Hari yang tenang di Mineral Town terusik oleh sebuah surat yang diterima tadi pagi oleh Pak Doug, pemilik Inn. Isinya:

**"_Aku akan datang mengunjungi Inn malam ini untuk mengambil beberapa barang berharga_**

_**Phantom Skye" **_

Karena surat ini Ann dan Doug harus berjaga-jaga di Inn semalaman. Mereka berdua akan berjaga di lantai 1. Cliff dan Gray tertidur pulas di lantai 2. Jam 10 malam, masih tak ada tanda-tanda dari Skye. Setengah jam berlalu. Doug dan Ann masih berjaga-jaga.

15 menit.

1 jam berlalu. Pukul 11.45.

GUBRAK! GRABAK GRABAK!

Terdengar suara jatuh yang amat keras dari kamar cowok. Ann dan Doug terkejut mereka langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Mereka khawatir Skye sudah mengambil barang berharga di lantai atas. Saat mereka membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya melihat Gray terduduk di lantai. Cliff terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di kasurnya. Ţapi saat mereka berdua melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mereka tidak melihat apa yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Di mana Skye?. Untuk menghapuskan kebingungan mereka.

Doug pun bertanya, "Ada apa ini? Suara apa tadi?"

Cliff langsung menoleh ke arah Doug.

"Eh, Pak Doug. Ini tadi Gray..." Ia menoleh ke Arah Gray yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Oh, tadi aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohhh... TIDAK ADA APA-APA." kata Doug kesal sambil menendang Gray dengan penuh kasih sayang (?). Gray terlempar dan pingsan. Cliff hanya bisa melotot melihat Gray terlempar kemudian berlari ke arah Gray untuk membantunya. Ann dan Doug keluar dari kamar dan kembali berjaga di lantai 1.

1 jam.

2 jam berlalu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi. Doug dan Ann mulai mengantuk. Ann bertopang dagu,berkali2 kepalanya hampir jatuh ke meja. Rambutnya berantakan,beberapa helai rambut keluar dari kepangannya, di bawah matanya kantung mata terlihat jelas sekali dan berwarna hitam pekat. Sedangkan Doug, sudah menghabiskan beberapa puluh gelas kopi (hah?). Keadaannya sama dengan Ann. Sedari tadi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Skye. Kemana dia?

"Aaahhhhhhhhh...!" Terdengar teriakan Cliff dari lantai atas.

Ann dan Doug langsung membuka lebar-lebar matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Mereka berlari ke atas sekali lagi. Walaupun dengan susah payah. Karena tadi Ann terjatuh saat menaiki anak tangga dan Doug menabrak dinding di sekitar sana saking ngantuknya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar dengan cara ngesot di lantai (?).

"A...ada apa?" Tanya Ann dengan suara sangat kecil dan lemas. Cliff dan Gray yang melihat mereka ngesot di lantai, berteriak dengan lebaynya seperti habis melihat penampakan.

"Ada suster ngesot! Selamatkan diri masing-masing!"

Mereka berdua langsung lari pontang panting menuju ke pojok kamar. Duduk di sana sambil gemetar.

"Enak aja suster ngesot! Ini aku Ann! Dasar bodoh! Ada apa,Cliff? Kenapa tadi teriak-teriak?" tanya Ann dengan kesal.

"Oh, tt...ttadi...a... aku...cc...cuma...mimpi buruk.." jawab Cliff, terbata-bata karena masih ketakutan. Ann dan Doug langsung BIMOLI, BIbir MOnyong LIma senti.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Ann masih cemberut.

"I...iya" jawab Cliff singkat.

"Oooo..." Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai 1. Cliff dan Gray masih diam dan terpaku di pojokan.

Kemudian Gray berkomentar, "Hei! Cuma aku yang ditendang? Kenapa Cliff nggak? Dia kan juga bikin panik? Tidak adil !" teriak Gray sambil mencak-mencak tapi dikacangin sama Doug dan Ann. Doug dan Ann kemudian kembali dengan kegiatan berjaga-jaganya alias kegiatan ngoroknya.

Cip...cip...cip

suara burung berkicau mulai terdengar. Sinar matahari mulai masuk dari jendela. Tapi dari semalam tidak ada tanda-tanda Skye telah datang. Doug dan Ann bingung sekaligus lega karena pagi telah tiba karena tidak ada barang-barang yang dicuri. Mungkin Skye tidak jadi mencuri karena Inn dijaga dengan ketat (alias longgar) oleh Ann dan Doug. Jadi mereka merasa tidak sia-sia telah menjaga Inn semalaman. Baru saja mereka mau beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing menuju ke kamar tidur untuk melanjutkan ngoroknya. Ann menemukan sebuah surat terjatuh dari meja. Ann segera memanggil ayahnya dan membacanya bersama-sama. Isinya:

_**"Maaf sudah mengecewakan anda-anda sekalian! Malam ini saja membatalkan janji saya untuk mengunjungi Inn. Karena saya baru ingat kalau saya ada janji ngapel (waktu kunjung pacar) di rumah Claire. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Lain kali saya akan benar-benar mengunjungi Inn**_

_**Phantom Skye"**_

Doug dan Ann hanya terdiam,terpaku,membeku di tempatnya. Ternyata usaha mereka semalam sia-sia saja. Marah, kecewa, kesal, capek, ngantuk campur jadi es campur,gado-gado dan nasi campur *?*.

Akhirnya Doug berkata "Nanti surat-surat ini akan kuberikan ke tukang jual kacang."Ann jadi kebingungan. "U...untuk apa ayah?" tanya Ann sangat kebingungan.

"Buat bungkus kacanglah... Itung-itung nambah kebaikan, ayah! Karena sudah nyumbangin kertas buat bungkus kacang jadi orangnya nggak perlu susah-susah cari kertas buat bungkus kacangnya!" kata Doug semakin ngaco karena kesal dengan surat-surat tersebut. Ann semakin bingung dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Eps 3. Humor garing

"**Kari dari neraka**"

Pagi ini Trent bangun kesiangan sehingga ia tidak sempat makan pagi. Ia segera nongkrong di meja kerjanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dengan perut keroncongan. Siangnya ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian mulai merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Setelahnya ia melihat di mejanya ada sebuah nasi kari. Ia berpikir, "Mungkinkah karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan aku tidak sadar Elli meletakkannya di sana. Pasti nasi kari ini untukku." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Trent segera memakan kari tersebut sampai habis. Tepat saat ia selesai memakan kari tadi, Elli masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh... Hai, Elli. Terima kasih untuk karinya, ya. Rasanya lumayan juga" kata dokter Trent pada Elli.

"Hah? Ma..maksud dokter? Ja...jangan-jangan kari yang ada di meja dokter tadi?" tanya Elli dengan muka pucat.

"I..iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Trent bingung.

"I..itukan..." kata-kata Elli terputus.

Karena di saat yang bersamaan, Popuri merangkul kakaknya untuk membantunya berjalan, Cliff di bantu Ann. Dan, Mayor Thomas berjalan dengan cara ngesot tanpa ada yang membantunya. Mereka semua masuk ke klinik bersamaan. Dan setelah diperiksa Rick, Cliff, juga Mayor Thomas sama-sama menderita sakit perut akut. Dokter Trent dan Elli menjadi heran. Kenapa mereka bisa menderita penyakit yang sama di saat yang bersamaan pula?

Kemudian Trent bertanya pada para pengantar mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka makan sampai-sampai mereka seperti ini?".

"Kakak makan sebuah kari dari Karen." jawab Popuri.

"Ah! Cliff juga makan nasi kari sebelum sakit seperti ini!" lanjut Ann. Mata Trent terbelalak.

"Ka...kari? Jangan-jangan..." Trent menoleh ke arah Elli. Muka Elli pucat.

Elli pun berkata, "Iya, Dokter tadi makan kari yang sama dengan mereka bertiga, kari buatan Karen ..." Ia menghela nafas.

Sekarang muka Trent yang menjadi pucat, Ia pun ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Untuk mencari wastafel dan berusaha memuntahkan kari tadi. Ann, Popuri dan Elli turut berduka cita dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka bertiga.

Pesan yang dapat diambil: Selapar-laparnya kita, jangan memakan makanan tanpa identitas yang jelas. Sekalipun rasanya enak.*ngaco*

Eps 4. Humor garing

"**Kena batunya**"

"Kita putus." Kata-kata Claire membuat Gray tampak shock.

"Ke...kenapa, Claire?" tanya Gray, Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku melihatmu piknik bersama dengan Mary di Mother Hill, berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan-jalan di pantai, berpelukan bahkan BERCIUMAN! Dasar tukang selingkuh! Aku sudah capek dengan semua kebohonganmu! Kita putus...tus...tus! " kata Claire menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ţapi, Claire. Kau hanya sala-" Kata-kata Gray terputus.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Gray. Aku sudah muak sekali dengan semua kebohonganmu. Aku akan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darimu dan tentunya lebih setia. Selamat tinggal." kata Claire seraya berbalik dan mulai berlari.

"Tu...tunggu, Claire." kata Gray sambil mengejar Claire.

"Tidak,Gray! Pergi! Jangan kejar aku!" Claire mempercepat larinya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Claire! Jangan pergi!" teriak Gray.

Dan... BRUAK!

Gray dan Claire berhenti berlari.

Nafas Gray tersenggal-senggal ia berhenti dan berdiri di belakang Claire.

Sedangkan Claire ternyata tadi menabrak tiang lampu di sekitar sana. Ia terpental dan jatuh terduduk di jalan, Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi terbentur.

"Uhh... Sakit..." keluhnya.

Gray tertawa geli. Ia pun berkata, "Rasain! Tadi aku sudah bilang jangan pergi masih lari aja sih. Hahahahaha!" Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Claire sambil tertawa-tawa.

"_Shut up_!" teriak Claire pada Gray yang masih tertawa. Ia segera berdiri.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil menendang kerikil di jalan yang ternyata tanpa sengaja tepat mengenai belakang kepala Gray. Gray pingsan dengan benjol yang besar banget di belakang kepalanya, udah kaya pake konde aja?

"Hahahahaha... Rasain! Kena batunya tuh! Kualat deh! Hahahaha..." ejek Claire puas. Kemudian ia segera ngibrit, kabur pulang ke rumahnya, membiarkan Gray tergeletak dijalan.

_**End Of Chapter One**_


End file.
